Zemyx Fluff
by mikokatt
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are sent on a mission to the Destiny Islands to hunt and kill Riku. How will that work out? It can't be good.


I hate superior at times, and this was possibly one of those times. He was sending me on a mission with number IX, Demyx. The hyperactive, water element nobody. He never shuts up, always trying to get me to talk back to him. And for some reason, I always did.

"Hi Zexy!"

I groaned, I hate my nickname with a passion. "Hi Demyx."

"You ready to go?"

I sighed "Yeah."

"Yay! Let's go!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled.

I yelped when Demyx yanked me off the bed, sending me to the floor. "Dammit Demyx. Can't you ever relax and be patient?"

"Sorry Zexion. It's just….I'm excited! I'm finally going to the Destiny Islands on a mission with you. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really. You never shut up," I stood, picking up my lexicon.

For once, he shut up, and for some reason, I felt bad. "Demyx, I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Really?" he looked sad.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Yay!" he beamed "Zexion is nice again!"

I groaned and summoned a portal so we could head out. I started walking towards the portal, and turned to see if Demyx was following me. He was standing behind me, frozen where he stood. Demyx had been with us for about half a year, replacing Lezra when he was killed, and the portal still terrified him. "Come on Demyx, the heartless won't hurt you. You're a nobody, remember?"

"I know I know. I still don't like it though," he didn't move.

I sighed, reaching my hand out to him. He took my hand slowly, and we stepped into the portal.

We walked through the portal, Demyx crushing my hand the whole time. I stopped at the end, releasing my hand from Demyx's and pulled my hood. Glancing at Demyx, I saw he had pulled his hood on as well.

We stepped out together into a dimly lit cave. "I don't think anyone's here Zexy." He said.

"IX, you know the rules for a mission. And I think you're right. Look around, see if you can find the silver haired kid."

"Ok VI!" he turned and started looking around.

I watched him wander around, he seemed more interested in the drawings on the walls than anything else. He was such a kid at times. That was one reason he was the weakest in the organization. I smiled, his childishness always seemed to make me do that.

My smile didn't last long though. I felt cold metal on my throat, "Can I help you?"

I couldn't turn to see my attacker, so I yelled "IX!"

Demyx spun around, summoning his sitar, "Zex..VI!" he called on some of his water heartless.

I felt my attacker push me away, and I spun to face him. Unfortunately, the attacker was the silver haired keyblade bearer. As I spun around, he slashed, tearing a gash across my chest.

I stumbled back, not bleeding but oozing darkness. Demyx ran forward to attack the boy. My vision was blurring and trying to focus on the two fighters was making my head hurt. All I knew was that Demyx was going to get killed, and I couldn't let that happen. I rushed in after him. The next thing I knew the hilt of the keyblade slammed into my head, sending me into darkness.

I woke up on a beach. Sitting up, my chest and head screamed at me. I lifted my hands to my chest to find my coat gone. My chest was bandaged up though. I looked around, looking for Demyx. I tried to stand but fell back down, my head exploding. "Demyx?"

He dropped down from a nearby tree, running over. "Zexion, how do you feel?"

"My head and chest are screaming. What happened?"

'The keyblade kid knocked you out. I got us out of there."

"Did you kill like we were supposed to?"

"No, I got you out first thing. "

"Dammit Demyx. You should have left me and finished the mission."

"I couldn't do that. I could never leave you behind." He slid his hood on to hide his face. "I found us some food." He handed me a piece of fruit.

"What kind of fruit is this Demyx?"

"I dunno. I found it in the tree. I thought a star fruit might be cool."

I had been about to take a bite when he said that. I froze. "Demyx, do you have any idea what this is?"

"No, should I?"

I sighed, putting the fruit in my lap. "Demyx this is a Papou fruit. If two people share one, the become intertwined forever."

He gasped. "I don't want to be part of someone!"

I laughed, hurting my chest and head. "No no Demyx. Their destinies. The two almost always end up together."

Demyx smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad. I wouldn't mind sharing one."

"Share it with someone you care about though."

"I was about to but he put it down."

I couldn't see much of his face, but what I could see was red. I was in shock. Demyx liked me? I suppose that explained why he was always hanging around me and why he saved me instead of finishing the mission. And the more I thought about it, the more things came into my mind. I had always been a sucker for Demyx. Anytime he was sad, it made me sad. Was it possible that I liked him back. I think I did. "Demyx….I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll share the fruit with me."  
>I sighed happily. "Yeah, yeah I will." I picked my fruit back up.<p>

Demyx plopped down next to me, flipping his hood off. "So we just eat them?"

I shook my head. "We feed It to each other." I offered my piece to him.

He took a bite before offering his piece to me.

We sat together there on the beach sharing the fruit, our hands had intertwined at some point.

Demyx had always me happy, despite his slightly annoying nature. Now he would never leave my side, and I was strangely glad about it.

A week later Axel found out that we had shared the fruit. He was livid, killing me and taking Demyx for himself.


End file.
